


Dua Tapak Bibir di Bibir Cangkir

by orphan_account



Series: Samskeyti [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka tidak bisa berargumen panjang mengenai siapa lebih mencintai siapa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Apa kamu bener-bener cinta sama saya?” tanya Rengga sore itu.

Aku terenyak di kursi tunggal di dalam studionya, kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut dengan lumasan keringat yang kudapat usai membantunya mengangkut beberapa kaleng cat ke gudang lantai dua. Alisku berjengit, mataku bersirobok dengan matanya yang terlihat lelah karena tak tidur semalaman.

“Menurut kamu, apa alasan yang bikin aku mau jadi pacar kamu?” aku balik bertanya, memberi pancingan agar ia mau memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya.

“Saya enggak tahu pasti,” dia menghela napas, tangan kanannya berlari untuk menyugar rambut ikal yang baru dipotongnya seminggu lalu. “Saya cuma nanya aja kok,”

Aku tak langsung menjawab, tadinya aku pikir akan mudah untuk mengatakan iya. Rengga mulai memindahkan katalog-katalog seni yang kubuat berantakan di atas karpetnya ke bawah meja kaca. Aku memisahkan sepuluh jariku yang bertaut lalu mengambil langkah untuk membantunya. Rengga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mulutnya diam bagai manusia yang tengah meditasi.

Hidungnya yang lancip dan mancung memberi kesan sunyi, bibirnya mengerut dan pecah-pecah, warna merah dagingnya pudar tergantikan cokelat gelap karena nikotin. Dia biasanya gemar berceloteh, menyoal apa saja. Kali ini, dia terlihat marah atau setidaknya ada hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman dan aku menarik kesimpulan seenaknya: barangkali penyebabnya adalah aku. Enggan bertanya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi aku akan bertanya dan dimulai dengan kata, “Kenapa?”

“Pernah mikir enggak sih kalau hubungan kita itu aneh, Ra?”

Oh. Masalah klasik.


	2. Chapter 2

Manusia jatuh cinta dengan cara yang misterius; nyaris tak masuk akal; bahkan gila. Bisa saja bermula dari sentuhan ringan yang mendarat di punggung tangan atau kerlingan mata yang bagi mereka begitu menawan. Saya pikir semua itu bukan omong kosong atau guyonan yang kerap dilontarkan oleh motivator-motivator di televisi. Saya meyakini cinta itu ada; bersemayam di dasar lubang yang dalam dan kamu harus jatuh terlebih dahulu untuk merasakannya—soal dapat dan tidak dapat itu beda lagi.

Tak jauh beda dengan saya. Saya mencintai gadis yang dari sepuluh menit lalu hanya menatap ujung kakinya sendiri seperti mencoba lari dari pertanyaan yang saya beri. Saya mulai merelakan diri saya untuk jatuh ketika melihatnya menari solo di sebuah pentas seni kampus tetangga tahun lalu.

Namanya Kemarau, saya tidak tahu kenapa dia dinamai begitu padahal dia lahir di bulan Januari. Rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang seperti saya, hanya saja lebih rapi. Wajah Kemarau menyejukan alih-alih gerah seperti namanya. Ia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna cokelat dan bibir dengan lekuk busur yang sempurna. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kemarau pun dapat memikat siapapun—termasuk saya—lewat gemulai tangan dan lincah gerak kakinya ketika menari. Saya menganggapnya dewi.

Ara. Begitu saya memanggilnya ketika kami sudah saling kenal. Saya tidak bisa memenggal namanya menjadi Kema atau Arau, tidak juga bisa memanggil nama yang lain karena ia lahir tanpa nama belakang. Hanya Kemarau. Awalnya saya pikir saya tak jatuh cinta, barangkali itu hanya sebuah kerinduan akan seorang wanita yang menyeru-nyeru dan menerbitkan rasa—yang selah-olah seperti—cinta. Namun, kenyataannya saya benar-benar jatuh hati kepada Kemarau.

Dua lagu sudah habis diputar di komputer saya namun Ara tak kunjung memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan saya tadi, saya jadi khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia mengatakan tidak; namun saya akan merasa semakin aneh jika ia mengatakan iya.

“Ra?” panggilku, meletuskan lamunan-lamunan di kepalanya.

“Hm?”

“Lupain aja soal omongan saya yang tadi,”


	3. Chapter 3

"Kamu kok tetiba jadi aneh gitu sih, Ga? Kepentok jidat sendiri apa gimana deh," sebab landasan utama hubungan kami bukanlah suatu hal yang disebut cinta—setidaknya aku berpikir begitu—maka aku tidak bisa menebak makna ujarannya sekalipun lewat sorot mata.

Pandangan Rengga mulai melayang ke puncak kepalaku; ke arah helai-helai rambut yang mencuat keluar, kirai jendela, lalu mataku. Skeptis, lalu tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian dia mulai beranjak dari atas karpet dan berjalan menuju pintu studio pribadinya yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang rumah, “Saya cuma ngerasa enggak enak sama diri saya sendiri,” katanya, diikuti derit pintu kayu yang ditariknya. Dia hanya melongokkan kepala keluar selama beberapa detik lalu menariknya lagi; mencium aroma hujan katanya.

“Saya pernah bilang ini enggak sih,” ada jeda sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan. “Kamu itu kejutan paling luar biasa dalam hidup saya,”

Senyum hambarnya melebar saat melihat alisku yang terjinjing naik. “ _Thank you?”_

“Itu cuma pernyataan, enggak bermaksud memuji ataupun nyinggung kamu,”

“Aku cuma ngasih respon, karena kalo aku diem, kamu bisa pundung seharian,” jawabku sambil tertawa.

“Saya senang kamu tahu soal ketidaksukaan saya sama orang yang enggak acuh,” balasnya sambil tertawa juga. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kendati—pada mulanya—aku tak mencintainya namun sejalan dengan musim yang berganti juga detik dan detak yang bersahut, aku bisa mencukil beberapa hal tentang dirinya meskipun hanya kudapat melalui pengamatan sepasang bola mata. Barangkali ia tak sadar atau terlalu sibuk untuk memerhatikan.

“Jadi gimana?” todongku.

“Saya baru sadar kalau kamu sangat ... liberal.” Dia mulai mengupas kulit kalimatnya perlahan-lahan, “Sampai saya enggak tahu harus gimana lagi,”

Aku mulai menarik simpulan secara asal, “Kamu enggak tahan bareng-bareng sama aku?”

“Tentu bukan,” dia memungkas perkataanku dengan kibasan tangan di depan wajah. “Saya cuma ngerasa aneh,”

“Soal apa lagi?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Bagaimana mungkin kamu enggak masalah dengan kenyataan kalau selama ini saya tidur dengan perempuan lain,”


	5. Chapter 5

Agaknya saya mulai menyulut api di atas tungku, ia seorang perempuan, dan bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja. Saya tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, segala hal yang terjadi di sekitar kami kerap membuat saya sedikit tidak mengerti, apakah saya benar-benar dicintai.

“Aku tersinggung lho,” katanya.

“Ma—“ kata-kata saya dipotongnya,


	6. Chapter 6

“Kamu sendiri, gimana mungkin kamu enggak masalah tidur sama perempuan lain?”


End file.
